Wander Over Yonder - The Earth Adventure
by JamiMunji
Summary: Wander and Sylvia's new adventure leads to an accident separating Wander and Sylvia as Wander falls down to Earth and lands in a desert town called Page and befriends a human girl.


**Prologue**

Wander and Sylvia are once again on the run from Lord Hater and his Watchdog army throughout the Yonder Galaxy until Sylvia reaches a point that she tells Wander that they need to get away from their galaxy to lay low for a while so they leave their galaxy and after some traveling for a while, they enter a greenish galaxy with a bright center and reach upon a planet of blue and some green with a lot of satellites orbiting noticing there was life on that planet. Then suddenly a bag was shot at Wander and was caught in a tied bag and Sylvia discovers that Lord Hater and his army followed them. They try to bring Wander on the skull ship but Sylvia tries to pull him away in a tug-of-war style till finally the bag snapped out of their grip and starts hurling towards the planet. Sylvia cries out for Wander and promises to find him and then is taken on the ship but then starts fighting the watchdogs.

 **Story**

Down on Earth in a town called Page in a desert on the Arizona/Utah border, there lived a beautiful young 22 year old Navajo girl named Nevaeh Hosteen who just graduated from Coconino Community College but is struggling to find a job as well as finding her calling while still coping with the loss of her father in a car crash a few years ago and still lives with her mother Sienna Hosteen who is a yoga instructor.

One day, Nevaeh goes on a hike in the desert to relieve stress from her struggles and comes to rest on a huge rock sleeping for a while in the shade in the boiling heat. Unknown to her suddenly a bag from the sky comes hurling towards the ground but hits a tree and then lands in Nevaeh's open backpack. She wakes up, picks up her backpack, unaware she snatched another bag and heads back home.

At her house after dinner, Sienna tells her that it may seem bad now but she mustn't give up looking for her purpose as well as a job but either way it wasn't going to be easy. Nevaeh states that she wishes she could believe that and heads upstairs with her bag depressed.

She goes up into her room upset and then throws her backpack in a corner only to hear a small 'oof' sound. A shocked Neveah heard that and looks in her backpack to discover the tied bag then realizes there's someone tied in. Nevaeh made sure her mom wasn't listening so she closes her door. She nervously takes the tied bag on her bed and slowly opens it only for an orange furry head with a huge green hat on his head to stick out. Nevaeh gasped as they both take a long look at each other then he smiles at her. He hops out of the bag standing on the bed as Nevaeh backs away as he approaches her and introduces himself as Wander and asks for her name. She nervously tells him her name and Wander says this place is amazing but doesn't know where is his or what planet this is as he is exploring her room.

Nevaeh realizes he is an alien and tells him that he's on planet Earth in a town called Page in a desert. Wander looks out her bedroom window to see for himself and is in awe of his new surroundings. Nevaeh asks Wander why he is here and he tells her that he and his friend Sylvia were escaping from Lord Hater and his army and came to her galaxy to lay low only for him to catch up with them and then he tried to capture him only for him to accidentally get thrown down to Earth into her backpack. Nevaeh is confused with these people and asks Wander to tell her who they are and what they are. For a while, Wander tells her about his best friend Sylvia who is his loyal and trusted steed and that they like to travel the universe helping folks while Lord Hater is a tyrannical skeleton man with green electric powers who leads an eyeball army called Watchdogs led by one of them called Commander Peepers who's main goal is to rule the entire universe but Wander's silliness and kindness always thwart is plans and is out to get him and Sylvia. Nevaeh is amazed by his story and decides to keep him with her until they find Sylvia and decide what to do from there.

Neveah hears her mom coming and quickly hides Wander in her backpack telling him to be quiet. Her mom comes in and tells her that no matter what happens, she will always be on her side no matter what. Neveah tells her she'll go back into town tomorrow and try again to Sienna's delight. They both say good night and her mom leaves her room. Then Wander comes out of hiding and asks her what did her mom mean by what she said as he now wants to learn more about Nevaeh. She is reluctant to tell him but she goes ahead and tells him about how she had a happy life with her family when her father was still alive until his death. And now she is struggling to find her place in life and doesn't have any friends. Wander tells her that she has one now and that made her smile a little. Wander wants to see her town tomorrow but she agrees to take him and show him her home not to get seen by other people warning if anyone sees him they will freak out and take him away. So Nevaeh heads in bed to sleep to find Wander sleeping in his hat on her bed. She giggles at him as she is amazed with him and then goes right to sleep.

The next morning Nevaeh wakes to Wander standing over her as she falls out of bed seeing his big happy face. She tells Wander not to do that again as he tells her he's hungry while she' getting dressed. She puts Wander in her bag to hide him from Sienna as she eats some toast and eggs as she slips an extra breakfast plate to Wander and he starts notices something different about Nevaeh but dismisses it and wishes her luck today.

Nevaeh and Wander both leave as she takes him around Page as he watches from her bag in awe of the town and desert landscape. As she takes Wander showing him the sights of the town; even the historic Glen Canyon Dam as well as the Colorado River and Lake Powell. She then takes him out into the desert beyond town and lets him out of her bag to let him look around as long as no one was in sight. He takes out his banjo from his hat to her surprise and starts singing songs as she laughs making her smile. Nevaeh asks Wander about his hat and he allows her to reach in to it. So she does and to her surprise, she pulls out a bottle of water. Wander tells her that it gives the person what they need, so in her case the hat was telling her she needs to hydrate herself and so she drinks some, then shares it with Wander since she noticed he was thirsty too. They both notice that a special connection between them has been made.

Then they hear a cry and they both notice a rabbit got its foot caught between a rock and a hard place so they both head over to help it. Wander tries to lift the rock but was too heavy so Nevaeh helps him they both lift up the rock and then it runs away to freedom. Wander smiles at her and asks her if she would like to help more. She tells him that helping others wasn't really her thing so Wander decides to show her how helping folks can make a big difference. So while she keeps Wander in her bag, they head back into town to see what he could have Nevaeh do to help people. He then sees an old lady struggling to carry her groceries and tells Nevaeh to see if she needed help. She reluctantly goes to her and asked if she needed help with those bags. The old lady touched by her kindness allows her to carry her heavy groceries to her car and tells Nevaeh that she was the first person to help her out and thanks her. Nevaeh feels good about her good deed and looks at Wander to show he was proud of her. So for a while Wander points out who needed help and sends Nevaeh to help for her to gain positive feedback from townspeople to Wander's satisfaction. Nevaeh tells Wander about an upcoming Navajo festival as well as a carnival before that in a few days at the town park and will take him there to his excitement.

Later that evening back at Nevaeh's house, Sienna tells her that they heard about all the kind deeds she did for people and tell her how proud she is of her. She tells them she got some help from a new friend that showed her how great it was to help others since she knew deep down couldn't have done it without him. Her mom asks her about her new friend and lies that it's someone she met while she went on her hike and winks at Wander as he was listening from upstairs.

Nevaeh is happy and tells her mom has to do something upstairs.

She goes up to her room where Wander is waiting for her and she picks him up and spins him then gives him a big hug as he hugs her back and thanks her for all he's done for her and she wants to repay him. So she decides to take him out. She lies to her mom saying she's going to meet her friend at the park. Her mom tells her not to stay out too late.

So she takes Wander out in the desert to show him only to tell she wishes she could show him Lake Powell but has no way to get a boat. So Wander gets out his orrble juice and shows her how he and Sylvia travel the universe in an orrble. He pulls Nevaeh into the bubble and he shows her how to travel in it so they both fly over the beautiful lake in the sky and making sure nobody saw them. They both jumped into the water and swam then play in the sand for a while.

Then later they both land on top of Rainbow Arch after the tourists have gone away as they both watch the sunset. Wander tells her that he's proud of her for choosing to turn her life around. She tells him that she thanks him for making her do those things. But he corrects her saying that he only presented the positive path, he doesn't force her to follow it but it was her choosing to follow it that made a difference. She smiles at him then decides to take him to "meet someone".

They fly to a local cemetery and show him her father's grave. Wander tells her that her dad would be proud of her as he was too and not dwell on the past. Then he goes to find some wildflowers nearby as she still thinks of her dad. Then Sienna shows and is surprised to see Nevaeh there too. She came to lay flowers on her late husband's grave. Then she asks Nevaeh what she's hiding and she tries to deny it. Sienna promises she can trust her with anything. Then Wander comes back with a handful of flowers and Sienna is shocked to see him. Wander says hello to her and Neveah tries to assure her that he is a friend and he would never hurt anyone and not to tell the authorities. Sienna calms her and promises not to tell anyone about Wander and saw that he helped guide her to becoming a better person. Wander smiles and hugs Sienna and introduces himself. Nevaeh tells her the situation with Wander as he is separated from his friend and she promises to keep Wander a secret and will help find his friend and keep him safe with them.

The three of them start to head home in Sienna's car when they notice something falling from the sky. They follow it and discover that in the crashed area in the desert it was Sylvia the Zbornak. Wander and Sylvia both hug and he introduces Sylvia to his human friends Nevaeh and Sienna. They all head back to their house and Sylvia tells them how she was captured by Lord Hater and his army and they are planning to take over the Earth starting with their town Page where Wander was located. Sylvia managed to escape and they have to do something about Hater. Nevaeh offers to help stop Hater when he comes but Sylvia and Sienna don't want Nevaeh to get hurt. But Wander tells Sylvia she can help and wants to show her what they can do. Until then they will look forward to the Carnival and then the Navajo Festival.

The Carnival was the next day and all four go to have some fun together until the Navajo Festival tomorrow. Wander and Sylvia are having fun together with each other with Naveah as Sylvia wins a prize for the high striker and Wander wins a Dance-Dance Revolution contest. Nevaeh watches them with satisfaction as she bonds with Sylvia as well as she does with Wander. Then a dance on the dance floor has started and Wander goes out dancing and invites Nevaeh to dance with him. She declines at first but Sylvia pushes her in and he takes her dancing. They both dance as a spark was forming between them. Sienna and Sylvia both watch as they both talk about what they do in their galaxy and how it's worth just getting the satisfaction from helping people. Then after the dance, it was time for fireworks so the four all sit out on a blanket on the grass and watches the firework show in awe as all four of them were starting to become a family together.

It was time for the Navajo Festival and Sienna and Nevaeh take Wander and Sylvia to the town park as Sienna is educating them about the Navajo culture. Then suddenly, a loud noise was heard and all the locals look up to see a huge skull ship over Page as the watchdogs start to invade their town. People are screaming and running and Nevaeh and her mom take Wander and Sylvia and hide in a tent. Then they see Commander Peepers presenting Lord Hater as he is introducing himself as their Earth's new ruler. Nevaeh is not impressed with him and then asks Wander what they should do. Sienna says she'll go evacuate the people to safety while she'll let Nevaeh go with Wander and Sylvia to deal with Hater and the Watchdogs but tells her to be careful. Wander goes up to the watchdogs and tells them about the Navajo festival and they go and enjoy themselves to Nevaeh's surprise and amazement. Lord Hater and Peepers notice this and go to attack Wander only for Nevaeh to stand in their way, warning them to get off their planet or else. They both laugh at her to Nevaeh's displeasure. Then they corner her up against a tree as Hater tells her she will pay for interfering. But Wander comes to her defense and introduces her to Lord Hater and Peepers. While Lord Hater continues laughing at her, Neveah runs up and punches Hater in the face and falls down. Sylvia falls back laughing so hard her sides started to hurt. Hater gets very angry with her as steam is coming out of his ears and his face turning red.

Hater sends the watchdogs to attack Nevaeh and Wander only for Sylvia jump in to fight them off while Nevaeh and Wander both sneak off into a hiding place. Then Lord Hater decides to use his big blaster on his ship to destroy the town with Wander and Sylvia and now his new enemy Nevaeh in it. After that they will move on to take over Earth. So he and Peepers head back to the ship and start the startup sequence on the blaster.

Nevaeh desperately trying to think of a plan to stop him then notices Wander going up to Hater and play his banjo and starts singing to cheer him up for getting punched. But his singing was driving Hater so crazy he starts to chase him around the park. Nevaeh laughs at that seeing that he makes Hater look stupid but then uses this to her advantage and goes into Lord Hater's ship and tries to shut down the blaster.

Inside the skullship, she is confronted by Commander Peepers and tries to blast her with his laser gun and escapes him and hides. Then she come up from behind him and punches him so hard in his eye he is knocked out cold then the ship's keys falls out of his pocket. She takes the keys and realizes it 's for the ship and gets an idea. She starts the ship and takes the wheel and fires blasts of lasers at the watchdogs. Sylvia tired from fighting watches to her delight and snacks on some kettle corn watching the watchdogs getting blasted.

As Nevaeh was attacking, the watchdogs run screaming and getting blasted. Then she turns to Lord Hater and says to him that he is the most pathetic excuse of a villain she's ever met and that he really needs to see a therapist, much to his growing anger. Then she blasts him into outer space beyond the earth's atmosphere with the blaster. Sylvia and Wander collect all the wounded watchdogs and place them on the ship. They start the ship's H-drive set their course back to the Yonder Galaxy and quickly get off the ship before the ship blasted away into the sky out into space crashing into Lord Hater and both then crashing again into an asteroid in the Yonder Galaxy. During all that, a mysterious door falls out of the ship and lands on the ground.

Wander, Sylvia and Nevaeh are hailed as heroes as Nevaeh is happy to see that everyone in Page was all right and unharmed. Sienna runs up to Nevaeh and hugs her and her friends and admits she's very proud of her. At the celebration party at the festival they all celebrate their victory with music and dancing. Nevaeh asks Wander if he and Sylvia want to stay here on Earth with her and Sienna as they no longer have to hide from the public as they accepted Wander and Sylvia into society. Wander tells her they want to continue seeing the universe and spreading joy and kindness. Nevaeh is sad and doesn't want him to go but desires to see the Yonder Galaxy. She understands they are needed in the Yonder Galaxy, as Hater isn't the only villain trying to take over the galaxy, as there were other villains to such as Emperor Awesome, Sourdough, Dr. Screwball, etc. Wander promises Navaeh he'll come back to see her again as she promises to keep helping people on Earth.

Sienna tells them she found something that fell from the sky and the four go check to see what it is. It turns out to be an inter-dimensional door and Wander thinks of an idea, as he wants to continue seeing Nevaeh and take her on his adventures in his galaxy. So they install the door as a portal for Nevaeh to travel to their galaxy wherever Wander and Sylvia were and sets it up in her basement back at the house. They along with Sylvia hug goodbye and promise to see each other soon once they get back. Then Wander and Sylvia get their orrble juice and fly on back into space heading back to the Yonder Galaxy with the people cheering them on and Nevaeh and her mother watching with smiles on their faces and Nevaeh excited to try the inter-dimensional door to see them again soon.

 **Epilogue**

Meanwhile back in the Yonder Galaxy at the crashed site of Hater's ship, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers were recovering from their injuries Nevaeh caused them while the wounded watchdogs were struggling to clean up the mess. Hater angrily vows vengeance on Nevaeh as well as Wander and Sylvia for helping foil him again. Peepers angrily tells him to forget them and to start focusing on ruling the entire universe then revenge later. Then Wander and Sylvia pass by them by only for Hater to get worked up again and tries to get his watchdogs to start the ship but they were too injured to try as Hater falls from his injuries unable to do anything except wait and recover and then fix his ship. Hater shouts "I HATE YOU SO MUCH WANDER"! And Wander shouts back "I LOVE YOU TOO"! They both walk away into space unaware that in another ship, Lord Dominator was secretly watching them and she plans to destroy the Yonder Galaxy first, then the Milky Way Galaxy.


End file.
